Bull Buchanan
|death_date = |death_place= |birth_place = Eddyville, Kentucky |resides= |billed= |trainer= James Hammonds |debut= 1995 |retired= November 22, 2014 |}} Barry Buchanan (January 5, 1968) is a former American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances as Bull Buchanan and B-2 in the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. Career National Championship Wrestling Buchanan began in North Georgia wrestling before falling in with "Heavy Metal" Ric Savage and Savage's manager "The Boss" Chance Williams(Steve Martin). Buchanan, then known as the Punisher, tag-teamed with Savage in National Championship Wrestling in a team known as Body Count. The pair also wrestled in feuds against each other as well before Buchanan was recruited by Jim Cornette for Smokey Mountain Wrestling. Smokey Mountain Wrestling The first major wrestling organization that Buchanan competed for was Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW), where he competed as The Punisher. He was a member of Jim Cornette's latest stable, The Militia where he rarely wrestled, instead working as Jim Cornette's bodyguard. He was involved in a feud with Boo Bradley and Bob Armstrong. Buchanan wrestled on the last SMW show, teaming with Tommy Rich to wrestle Buddy Landel and The Bullet. United States Wrestling Association After SMW closed, Buchanan signed a WWF developmental contract and was assigned to the United States Wrestling Association (USWA), where he was known as Recon of the Truth Commission. With his partner The Interrogator, Buchanan won the USWA Tag Team Championship on March 6 1997 when they beat Billy Joe Travis and Flash Flanagan. The duo only held the titles for a week before losing them back to Flash Flanagan and Billy Joe Travis. The Truth Commission regained the titles on April 19 when they beat Billy Kidman and Ace Darling in Memphis, Tennessee. The second reign came to an end on May 14 when Steven Dunn and Paul Diamond defeated “Recon” and the Interrogator. Two weeks later the Truth Commission became three times champions and held them until the titles were held up on June 14. The titles were vacated because Truth Commission member Tank teamed up with “Recon” and the titles could not be defended by a substitute. The Truth Commission left the USWA only a short time later as they were being called up to the World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment The entire Truth Commission faction (except “Tank”) was brought in to the World Wrestling Federation in 1997. The Truth Commission stable was short lived, it disbanded in 1998, but Buchanan and Sniper of the Truth Commission stayed together as the short-lived tag team, Armageddon. After that team disappeared from TV, Buchanan remained under WWF contract, and was sent to their "developmental territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling to improve his skills. While there, Buchanan and partner Mr. Black captured the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Buchanan returned to the WWF on the March 19 2000 edition Of Sunday Night HEAT, now under the name Bull Buchanan and dressed in A SWAT Uniform, helping The Big Boss Man attack Mideon. Bull Buchanan and The Big Boss Man continued wearing matching SWAT-Style Uniforms and teaming together as Buchanan acted as some sort of a Protégé to Boss Man. The team had a decent amount of success as The Big Bossman and Bull Buchanan defeated The Godfather and D'Lo Brown at WrestleMania 2000, and beat the APA the following month at Backlash. The team split on the June 5 2000 edition of RAW Is WAR, After They lost to the Hardy Boyz, Buchanan and Boss Man began to argue which lead to shoving and eventually Boss Man knocking out Buchanan with his Night Stick when Buchanan's back was turned. Buchanan briefly struck out on his own after that alliance ended, but it was not long before he formed the Right to Censor faction, led by Steven Richards, in July 2000. As part of this group, Buchanan won the WWF World Tag Team Championships with The Goodfather. After Right to Censor was disbanded in mid-2001, Buchanan was once again sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling. In August 2002 he returned to the WWF after wrestling several matches with seemingly no character or purpose, until November 21 2002 John Cena was pinned by Rikishi. Buchanan came out and attacked Rikishi after the match thus pairing himself with Cena, who had recently developed a rapper gimmick in which he would freestyle rhyme about his opponent as he made his entrance. Buchanan stood as an enforcer character for Cena and eventually finished Cena's Freestyles with his own quote ... Boo-yah! Buchanan also began using the name B-2 (also written as B², pronounced "B-Squared"). This pairing did not last long. On the January 16 2003 edition of SmackDown! Cena and B-2 lost to Los Guerreros in a tag team title match which led to Cena blaming B-2 after the match for being pinned. This led to Cena slapping B-2 and B-2 shoving Cena down. As B-2 went to attack Cena, Redd Dogg debuted and came through the crowd and he and Cena beat down B-2 and thus Redd Dogg replacing B-2 at Cena's side. Buchanan's last televised match was on January 19 2003 at the Royal Rumble in which he entered at number 11 and was eliminated rather quickly. Buchanan's very last match was cut out of the January 23 2003 edition of SmackDown! in which Redd Dogg defeated Buchanan. Buchanan was released from WWE on January 26 2003. Buchanan made an appearance on Raw in November 2011, in a section where Mick Foley brought out people from John Cena's past to shame him. B-2 claimed at first he loved teaming with Cena, but then said he ruined his life, and after that, he said to Cena that his dog gave him rabies (it was very odd). Independent wrestling Since that time, Buchanan has been wrestling for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is known simply as Buchanan teaming with Taka Michinoku, D'Lo Brown, and Taiyō Kea in the Roughly Obsess and Destroy stable. On September 17 2006, Buchanan betrayed RO&D and joined the Voodoo Murders. On November 22, 2014, Buchanan wrestled for Universal Independent Wrestling in an event named as the UIW Bull Buchanan Retirement Show in Bowden, Georgia. His match involved teaming with fellow former WWE superstar D'Lo Brown in a winning tag team match against AJ Steele & Brad Lynch. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Scissors kick' :*''Iron Bomb'' (Falling powerbomb) :*Diving leg drop :*Rebounded flying clothesline :*Swinging neckbreaker :*Head vice :*Russian legsweep :*Second rope front elbow drop :*Inverted atomic drop *'Managers' :*The Commandant :*Jim Cornette :*The Jackal :*Steven Richards :*John Cena :*Kenny Bolin :*Quentin Michaels Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rico Constantino *'Georgia / Great Championship Wrestling' :*GCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*GCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with A. J. Steele] (1), David Young (1), and Johnny Swinger (1) *'Music City Wrestling' :*MCW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mr. Black *'Pro-Wrestling America' :*PWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' :*GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with D'Lo Brown *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with The Interrogator *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Goodfather External links * Profile * Profile Category:1968 births Category:1995 debuts Category:2014 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Kentucky wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:All Access Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hawaii Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni